tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lacunae "Onasi" Franit
Lacunae Onasi Born as Lacunae Franit was a Republic Naval Officer and later Clone Advisor, known better as Clone Advisor Onasi, she wasn't in that position of power from the start. She started off as an Orphan on Corellia, wandering stealing, lying and scavenging off anything and everything she could. One time she managed to steal several parts to make her own blaster by the age of 15. She was a brilliant strategist as well as ruthless when it came to getting to an objective by any means necessary. She saw most of her naval combat and deployment aboard the Lazarus Venator until it was shot down due to her and her Admirals careless decisions and fled. This turn of events however reassigned her to a less important job in her eyes. Clone regiment advisement. Prior to Order 66, she was classified as MIA/Retired, as it was unknown where she had gone due to her past experiences. "All warfare is based on deception. If you can deceive you're opponent long enough the war is already yours." Biography Life as a street rat Lacunae was born on Corellia her parents abandoned her on the planet shortly after they upset the locals with their Separatist ideals and alignment. She never got to know them or meet them. When she was five and knew basic she was released from hospital custody and was left to be alone on the streets no one wanted anything to do with her or her family. Lacunae being confused as to why no one would help her, look out for her or even talk to her from the hospital thought she had done something wrong and left the upper area for good, or so she thought. She went to the lower parts of the city, learning from watching around her and minding her own business. She learned to steal from watching womp rats and homeless desperate men and women take from others. She lived behind pawn shop the next five years. When she turned ten she went to a private blaster smith, assuming it was public one with little to no credits on her person to see how much it was for blaster. However she had another plan in mind. See she was studying all the blasters on display seeing what design she liked best, she favored Westar designs best. When the shop owner came out to greet her. He looked at her in disgust, her clothes in ruins, not a credit to her name, so he threw her out by force. Lacunae however went back the next day this time sneaking into the back room to see what she could take, she came out empty handed aside from a few blueprints she sold right after taking them. She did however keep one blueprint the Westar-34 themed holdout blaster. She began scavenging parts similar or exact in the blueprint for her own. It took her ten years to finally be able to make the exact pistol in the blueprint but when she was fifteen she did make a blaster that functioned perfectly aside from it not being lethal. She used this to make an easier living in the lower regions of the city. When a wealthy family had recently moved into one of Corellia's fancy suites and invisoned to redo the whole underground area where Lacunae lived. She was reluctant at first but she noticed that they started to help support the orphans and homeless, she took it as an opportunity to well do what she did best, which was steal and lie. She always wanted to be apart of a ship boss others around and not be worried by anything but battle. So she lied her way to power. What she lied about however is a mystery. Some say it was her well being, others say it was her family. But somehow someway she had gotten a way to go to a prestigious school where she learned military tactics, naval warfare and leadership skills as well to be cleared as a family member to the wealthy family's, the Onasi household. She took on the name Lacunae Onasi. Living with and around the wealthy and well known senators and governors/governess of Corellia. She later went on to Coruscant where she studied at the Republic Naval Academy. The test and Transfer. When she graduated as one of the only highly decorated female student she was less impressed where she had been assigned, an outpost ensign in the middle of the Western region. Nothing really went out that far, aside from a few smugglers and bounty hunters but other than that no action. She decided to investigate why her potential was being wasted being a moderator for a few squabbles. She was in her bunks when her Lieutenant called her to his office to disclose the information about why she was assigned there. ''"This was a test to see if you were a Separatist spy, you see we suspected you to be one as how you excelled at the academy." "I don't think anymore test will be needed then I'm assuming?" ''She asked her commander. "No, you're being transferred to Venator Star Destroyer Lazarus as a ensign under the command of Grand Admiral Jinx. The transfer was a long delay almost a year until she got confirmation to be sent to the Lazarus Venator and when she was it was shortly lived. Almost three to four months into her time the Lazarus Venator went down due to a massive CIS fleet over the planet Ryloth. The Reassignment After the Lazarus Venator was downed, Lacunae was deployed to a CR90 Corvette named the Avalon. She was tasked with patrolling wild space sectors for any hostile activity for the Republic. Finding it rather boring she spent most of her time making documentations on flight combat improvements for her patrol squadrons escort fighters as well as learning more about whats going on in the war. This lead her to be promoted to the ensign of the ship and being gifted command of it from Republic high command and was tasked with being assigned to the Valkyrie Venator as a Logistics officer and diplomatic transport if need be. They met up with Valkyrie Venator after what seemed like an narrow escape from a CIS blockade over Malachor 8. She docked with the ship and was greeted with no one. She took the opportunity to already start evaluating the ships crew and forces for how long this Venator lasts before being brought down similar to Lazarus... Opinions Lacunae highly disregards all clones and dislikes them to the teeth. Lacunae's thoughts on certain crewman/individuals Admiral Tycon She finds him spoiled and too distracted and distant when it comes to anything happening to his ship. She also thinks he needs to get rid of his last name and heritage. However she is willing to hide those thoughts if it gets her higher on his ship. She also been noticing he has been rather affectionate towards her. She is often assigned to "Oversee" his activities among the fleet and Republic when he is transferred around into the late Imperial Era Commander Cards She has heard nothing good about this commander, she has also heard he's kinda heartless. But he runs a clean and good commando division aside from them being rusty. Collin Kuat She sees him more as a diplomat and not as a leader of a fleet or naval. Edvard Olov A creep who favors clone armor for some reason.